


Clive Gets Arrested

by TheGreatStorm



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatStorm/pseuds/TheGreatStorm
Summary: Clive gets arrested
Kudos: 5





	Clive Gets Arrested

Clive walked to Luke

Clive had sexual intents toward Luke

Then Chelmey broke the door down

“I’m here to prevent crime”

Chelmey arrested Clive

Fingerprints planted on Luke’s clothes

Said he did it in court

Clive declared guilty

Death penalty

End


End file.
